


Worst Case Scenario

by Sangerin



Category: Blackadder, House M.D.
Genre: Blackadder IV - Freeform, Community: 12dayschristmas, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was a <i>nightmare</i>. I talked like <i>Chase</i>.'  (Originally posted 28 December 2007).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Case Scenario

'Working hard?'

'Thank God you're here,' replied House, opening his eyes.

'You don't believe in God,' said Cuddy.

'If I can never have that dream again, I might just start to believe.' He swung his legs down from the chair.

'What was so terrible about it?'

'I was a simpering, smooth-faced git of a British Lieutenant in World War One, with a commanding officer who was simultaneously sane and utterly bonkers.'

'Since when did you say words like "git" and "bonkers"?'

'That's what I'm trying to say, Cuddy: it was a _nightmare_. I talked like _Chase_.'

'How awful for you.'


End file.
